Benson in Chicago
by Florchie35
Summary: Olivia Benson flies away for a few days of rest in Chicago. But maybe that everything is not going to go according to plan. BENOIGHT (English version of "Benson passe quelques jours à Chicago")
Voight and Benson stayed in touch since the Yates/Nadia event. They developed a cute complicity despite the distance between them. Voight was in NY once, claiming to see an old friend, but the truth is, he has spent his weekend only with Olivia. She noticed that he had devoted these two days just to her and he wouldn't, in any case, have time to see someone else. It amply pleased her but in the same time, questions are running in her head.

Tonight, it was 9pm already and Voight was still in his office. He was writing some paperwork when Skype ringed on his computer. He accepted the call:

"Hi Benson!"

"Hey Hank. Am I dreaming or are you still in your office?"

"We just closed a big case, so there is a lot of paperwork."

"I'm sure you'll have the time to do it tomorrow! You should sleep, if it's the same case as last week, then you shouldn't have slept a lot since…"

"Yeah, it's the same. And don't worry for my sleep. I'm not a big sleeper."

They continued to talk while drinking whisky. When all of a sudden, Platt came at the door:

"Trudy, what's happening?"

"It's admirable to work as much, well work, it's not really that here. But you need to leave. You can't stay here all your nights. Oh and the maids are waiting for over an hour that you leave your office." Voight looked at the clock and saw 11:30pm.

"Ok, sorry Trudy. Hum Benson…"

"Don't Worry, it's time for me to go to bed too. It's past midnight here. Have a good night, Hank."

"Yeah, you too! Bye."

And he closed his computer, take his jacket and his stuffs.

"Benson hum"

"Yes Trudy, Benson. Why?"

"Oh nothing. But she sends you gifts, and you are on the cell phone till it's very late."

"We're just two colleagues who take news of other one."

"Yeah it's that! You never call me!"

"Because I see your smiling face everyday."

"Pff, smooth talker!"

"But it works"

They laughed by walking down the stairs, said their goodbyes and Voight went to his car. During the ride, his phone rang. He entered his house, prepared himself for bed, took his phone and opened the text:

"I didn't have the time to ask you earlier, if you are in Chicago in two weeks. Noah and I need to rest away from NY. And Chicago tempts me. And with a very special guide, it would be better. xo"

Voight smiled, he answered that it would be a great pleasure to make them discover his city. And he'll even come take them at the airport.

The next two weeks were punctuated by investigations, drinks with Al and a call night with Olivia.

On her side, she was asking herself questions. Voight will meet Noah and spend few days with him. She was scared that the little one finishes attached to Hank. But on the other hand, she needs her kid to really take a break!

Olivia collected her luggage and Noah was peacefully waiting next to her. Voight had just arrived in the hall. They have taken a flight the Friday afternoon to make the most of the 4 days. And Voight had said the unit to not call him unless for emergencies until Wednesday. Hank was waiting for them in the airport hall. He approached them and grabbed Olivia's suitcase. They didn't know how to say hi to the other so naturally, they gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Noah smiled.

"How was the flight?"

"Good, Noah was a little dissipated at the take-off but then it was okay."

"Little Man, I hope you still have energy to visit the city."

"Yes Yes"

"Don't worry for him, we'll be tired before him!"

They laughed and left the airport.

"You booked a hotel or?"

"I told myself that I will advise on site actually."

"Ah very well, you're going to the best residence in town: LA CASA VOIGHT!"

"No, I don't wanna bother you."

"You're not! Look, I have a big house I live alone in. So, we'll find some place for you. And Noah will be able to play with Daniel's toys."

"Hank, I'm serious. I didn't plan to impose myself."

"I impose you myself at my house so it's okay. I will be the perfect host for you little trip. And, it's ridiculous to go somewhere since we're gonna stay all day long together!"

"Yeah, you're not totally wrong."

They reached home. Benson entered the house for the first time. There wasn't a lot of decoration. In the entry, there was a photo of Hank, Justin, Erin and a woman. Olivia assumed this is Camille. She was beautiful, Olivia only knows her name. Hank never extended over the subject. She will try to dig a little during these days. She wants to discover Hank a little more and obviously know more about his dead wife.

Then, Voight make the tour of the house. Justin's room will be Noah's and Erin's room, Olivia's.

Inside, she would have liked to share the same room with him. But, on the other hand, they're not together, so she swept this idea of her mind.

Olivia put Noah in pajamas like before every dinner. Voight was working in his office when his two guests came down. So, he came out:

"So, who's hungry? Olivia, you can take a shower while I'm making dinner. It leaves you few minutes just for you before spending these days suffocated by your two favorite men."

"Who's telling you you're part of my favorite men?"

"I know everything."

"Yeah. Go, in stoves man!"

She went upstairs with a big smile. And Voight took Noah by the hand to the kitchen. He put him up on a chair next to the work plan; He has planned to do his special pizza for the meal.

"So little man, we're gonna make a tasty dish for your mom. Do you like pizza?"

"Yes!"

"Good, so you help me!"

Noah smiled. Voight was happy that the kid was comfortable with him. Noah watched attentively Hank furnishing the pizza dough. Hank was telling Noah jokes, the kid was laughing out loud. Olivia entered the kitchen at the moment Noah was telling Hank the day Lucy took him to the park the last week. And how he rocked very high and made of the Tyrolean. For 3 years and a half, he was a real blabbermouth. Olivia was happy to see her son in a place he doesn't with a man that he knows even less!

She had stood back to look at them when suddenly Noah exclaimed:

"Mommy!"

"Eh Baby!" She came to take him in her arms.

"Dinner's almost ready. You can sit et place Noah on a chair. You want some wine? I thought of a Chardonnay."

"Yeah, it's perfect." And really, it is! She was happy, here and it was just 2 hours that she was in Chicago.

Voight poured the wine and water for Noah. He brought the pizza. Olivia wasn't able to tell everything that was on this giant pizza. So Voight describes the ingredients: tomato sauce, sausage, pepperoni, peppers, dried tomatoes, Parma ham, olives and oregano.

"I wouldn't be starving after that!" she thought.

They ate and spoke of the program of the next days. Then while Voight was doing the dishes, Olivia was playing in the living room with Noah. He was driving his remote-controlled police car. It was a gift from Barba. An hour later, Olivia was coming in the living room after putting Noah to bed. Hank was, on the couch, watching a match. A bottle of whisky and two glasses were on the table, she smiled. The night wasn't over! She sat next to him.

"I'm happy you're here." He tells her.

"Me too. It was a long time. And I like your company."

"Oh Benson! You opened up!"

"Yeah, you see the big step I made!"

"It pleases me. I'm good with you." (Silence) "So, why Chicago?"

"Hamptons were too expensive! I'm kidding. Well, yes, it's expensive, but that's not the reason. It's just that I don't know Chicago. Actually, except for Washington, New York and its Surrounding Areas, I don't know my country. And it's been a while since we saw each other, so it kills two birds with one stone."

"Well, you've had a really good idea. Chicago is, according to me, the second most beautiful city in the world!"

"Agree, if the first is NY!"

"No, it's Paris! She's the first in architecture, culture, gastronomy and even fashion!" he explains, Olivia laughed.

"Are you interesting in fashion?"

"No, but there's a Fashion Week out there right? And apparently, it's pretty cool since my wife promised Erin to take her there few years ago."

"Yeah, not wrong. But it's not the first on my list." (silence) "You never speak of her."

Voight immediately knew she was talking about Olivia. He sighed. He wasn't upset, obviously, they were gonna talk about Camille at some point. He didn't know how to start and how to speak about this wonderful angel without putting Olivia in a strange atmosphere.

"Hum, where to start? Camille was a wonderful woman. I've met her by a common friend in high school, she was his childhood friend. She saw something special in me, well that's what she told me! Then, I gathered up my courage and asked her out. You know, I was super shy at that time. I had 3 or 4 friends, that's all. I wasn't very popular."

"No way! I don't believe you."

"I swear. Anyway, we went on few dates and I was totally fond of her! As soon as she was near me, I needed to have my hands on her. Needed to kiss her, show the world she was MY girlfriend. And if a man came to her, I became crazy. I'm very possessive!"

"Possessive in love?! I never thought."

"Yeah, but, can you blame me? She was so formidable, I wanted her just for me! Camille was sweet, affectionate and so beautiful! She immediately welcomed Erin as if she was her daughter. She loved her and was the only mother figure she really had. The children had the impression to lose half of their heart when she left…" Hank had teary eyes, Olivia never saw him so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Hank. I'm sure, I would have loved her!"

"For sure, everyone loved her!"

A silence settled down, but it wasn't heavy. They were enjoying the calm and each other. Olivia liked that Hank opened up this way, without taboo. It proves her that a relationship was possible between them, this idea stuck in her head. But on the other hand, Hank was different from her. She wasn't sure that it would work. She made an observation in her mind: "First, we're not in the same city. Hank doesn't like too much rules and I'm following them. I'm funny, open-minded and sweet and he is tough and doesn't talk about his feelings easily. He likes French fries and I eat vegetables. No, this isn't really an argument!"

She gets out of her thoughts and focused on Voight again. He was telling her the last case, which had been finished by the rescue of a little girl. The kid found back her parents then, a Happy Ending like he like them.

Benson let escape a yawn, after all, she had a flight after a big day and a very long week. They went to bed.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Voight woke up at 8am, he dressed up and went downstairs to cook the breakfast. For this first day, the table was done with a beautiful flower on it. Croissants and chocolate croissants were in a basket with all sorts of marmalades and spreads. Olivia arrived in the kitchen, she was wearing a black legging, an I NY sweat and her hair were in a messy bun. Obviously, she wasn't wearing any make-up, but for Hank, she was one the most beautiful women he knows. Noah was right behind Olivia. All three sat at the table. They started to eat.

Suddenly, the bell rang, Hank went to the door. Erin was standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here Erin?"

"Ooh, warm welcoming! I guess you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"You know what, it's not a big deal."

"Erin, don't be childish. What did I forget?"

"Our day! You know, every year: you, me, karting, cinema, and restaurant. OUR day!"

"Oh damn… I forgot, really. I'm sorry kiddo."

At this moment, Erin heard a burst of laughter followed by a "Pshut". So, she sidestepped Hank and headed to the kitchen. She crossed the door and perceived this New Yorker whom she admires in the depths of her and the son of the latter.

"Hi Erin, how are you?"

"Hum, ok! Sorry to disturb you. I'll come back."

"Kid, sit. Take a coffee and let me explain." Erin felt like a fifth wheel but she wanted to have a explanation of all this. So she sat.

"Olivia called me few days ago to ask me if I was free to make them both visit Chicago because she needs rest. And I wasn't gonna let them go to a hotel."

"Naturally. So it explains why we have to let you free till Wednesday. You should have told me, I wouldn't have come here."

"Sorry, like you noticed, I forgot."

"Yeah, at least I know why you were embarrassed when you opened the door."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you!" answered Voight in shrugging.

"You know Erin, if you wanna spend the day with Hank, I can take care of myself." Suggested Liv.

"Oh no, no way. I'm gonna go and let you. I can have Hank all year long, well maybe less often now." Said Erin in leaving for the door.

"What are you insinuating Erin?" it was more of an ad than a question.

"Nothing. Have a good day, bye!"

"Sorry kid, really. Next time."

"Too bad for you. I'm gonna spend my day with Halstead!"

"ERIN! You'd better follow my rules!" Too late, she already had closed the door. She went down the stairs of the alley with a smile. Maybe this woman will bright the everyday life of her "dad" after all these sad years since Camille's death.

In the meantime in the kitchen :

"You think she thinks you and I are… you understand."

"I don't know Benson, maybe. Well, that's not a big deal." He rose to get the dishes in the sink. He settled against the work plan.

"Oh?"

"People thinking I'm with a beautiful woman don't really bother me!"

Olivia rose, kissed his cheek and went upstairs to get dressed. During this time, Hank took care of Noah. They were on the ground and played with little cars. Then, once she was done, they took the car and headed straight to the _Cloud Gate_. We can't leave Chicago without have seen this attraction. Then they continued their day by a walk and playground for Noah. Even our two adults did a little swing.

They finished this Saturday by a little Italian restaurant. Olivia started the conversation to a subject, which will annoy Hank. But she needed to know.

"Why this stupid rule of "No-relationship" in your unit?"

"You talk about Lindsay and Halstead?"

"Yeah, specifically."

"Because when you date a colleague, you're less focused. And I don't wanna lose one of my elements."

"And it's not at all because you're Erin's _father_?"

"No." (Silence) "Well, maybe, I don't know. I don't want to see her heart broken because then I will be forced to break him!"

"You're out of order! Halstead is a good guy."

"But he's annoying me!"

"Because he's in love with her?"

"He's not…"

"How could you know that? I can promise you that the way he's looking at her isn't only made of friendship. He really likes her. Really much, trust me! Give them a chance, a _trial period_ if you prefer. Wait to see if there's any impact on their job and act accordingly."

Hank pouted, he wasn't sure about that. But will think about it. Then they came home and Olivia put Noah in bed.

The two "friends" sat on the couch and liv asked Hank to take whisky. She suggested to do a _strip poker_ but with alcohol.

"With whisky? It would be funnier with tequila!" said Voight, very proud.

After a good dozen of shots on each side, it became a real _strip poker_. Hank was quickly in briefs and Olivia in her bra. Next step: she had to remove her pants. So she rose and removed it sensually by looking Hank in the eyes and biting her lower lip. The alcohol helping, Hank went straight to her and kissed her. One thing leading to another, they went to the bedroom and removed the clothes they still had on.

They found themselves on the bed and Hank let his hands and lips travel her soft body. She felt comfortable below him. Even when he crossed his hands on her scars, she didn't quiver. She had not felt it for quite a long time. Then having titillated a few minutes, Hank penetrated into her slowly the time she adapts to his organ, he didn't want to hasten her. And he began one slow but effective comings and goings since Benson's reactions. She, on her side, put down kisses in his neck and bit him here and there.

After their romps, they fell asleep in arms one of the other one.

The next day (Sunday), Olivia emerged and noticed her head was on Voight's chest. This head was so hurting actually! She growled lightly by opening totally her eyes because of the outside light. Voight woke up:

"You also have one hell of a headaches?"

"Yeah. Tequila wasn't the best idea on earth. I'll need 3 days to be totally back on track."

"No, don't worry. Go, we're gonna eat and drink a little. Water obviously, it'll help. Is Noah still sleeping?"

"I guess since I don't hear him. He sleeps rarely this long, it's strange."

The two rose and headed to the kid's bedroom. And indeed, he was sound asleep. Olivia was surprised and it gives her confidence that we're very good in this house. At her awakening, she wasn't sure how to react with Hank now. But him wasn't showing any embarrassment. He event kissed her on the lips before going downstairs to prepare the breakfast. She headed to the bathroom to dress up. They started slowly their day and visited some touristic sites.

They finished the night in Hank's bedroom but completed by another round in the shower. And the program passed by in this way until Tuesday night. The next day, Benson was flying out to New York.

This night was gonna be different than the last ones. Voight took them to a restaurant. Noah was the entertainment of the night, he never stopped to tell stories and things. Things he made with Lucy that even Olivia didn't know of. The both adults were laughing. Benson had stars in the eyes!

After the restaurant, they decided to walk a bit to admire the stars. Few steps after exiting the restaurant, Hank reached for Olivia's hand. She feels the red coming to her cheeks but it didn't bother her. She was great with Hank and doesn't want to hide it. They headed to the car quietly. Noah was very cheerful, he hoped around few meters ahead.

"Hank, can you open the car?" asked the little kid. Hank did it.

"There you go little Man! You better be fastened when I come to the car if you want an ice later."

The kid took all of his strength to fasten his belt. For him, an ice was like the Holy Grail. Once at home, they sat at the table and played at Tumblin' Monkeys by eating their ice.

Noah had as much ice around his mouth than inside. It was making Voight laugh.

Indeed, Noah won the games. He was so happy. After few plays, Olivia put Noah in bed.

So Hank and her were alone, Olivia had an idea in mind. She wanted to clear her mind regarding their relationship.

"So?" "Yeah?"

"How are we (she pointed Hank then herself) going to evolve?"

"Good!"

"Hank, don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

"I don't know. It was a long time since I was in a relationship, but it doesn't mean I don't want one. It's just that I'm a little rusty."

"In bed you're more than ok, so I'm not so worry for the rest!" she added with a dirty look.

"What a naughty girl!" Hank grabbed Olivia and started to kiss her neck.

She was telling herself that she could well become used to that to the everyday life. But this moment was definitely not coming now. They spent one hour to kiss and to take advantage of the presence of other one. Then they went up to go to bed. Olivia was on Cloud Nine.

The next day, Hank woke up early to go buy croissants then took them to the airport. He was holding Noah's hand and the luggage in the other. Olivia was looking at her men. She was happy.

It was boarding time!

"In three weeks, it's Noah's birthday. I would like that you're there."

"Ok."

She kissed Voight. And Noah put don a big kiss on his cheek. And they turned around to go to take their plane.

Maybe Hank was going to be a big part in her future now. She was happy of her days in Chicago. She had broken the everyday life and had maybe changed well her future.


End file.
